


Midnight Warmth

by hnghhhhh



Series: Enstars Oneshots [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, aka tsukinaga leo, and obvs it's about the love of my life, hnghhhhh, it's actually not dark, just soft izuleo with a ruka approving, leo i love you, leo's a siscon as always, tysm for existing, you make me uwu everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghhhhh/pseuds/hnghhhhh
Summary: “What are you doing here sitting on the ground, chanting something demonic and drawing notes on my door with crayons in the middle of the night? Are you trying to scare the shit out of the neighbors?”In which a very tired Sena Izumi has to comfort the local siscon, Tsukinaga Leo.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Enstars Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Midnight Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist: izuleo isn't my favorite enstars ship, it's actually keileo, but izuleo seems to be obligatory in the genre heh-
> 
> i was listening to ensemble girls' "Sacred Gods Above, Droplet of a Black Moon" by the light music club/rock club, and my first thought was "undead? i only know the rock club" and my second thought was "lol ruka you're so cute" and my third was "OH MY GOD what if leo reacted to ruka being chuuni" so i scoured to find some headcanon/prompt page where someone'll take my request and write it but none were open/active, so i took it upon myself to deliver this disaster of a fic :p
> 
> so obligatory disclaimer post: enstars! and enstars!! belong to happy elements! :D

It’s midnight when Izumi arrives home.

Sighing from yet another day’s work of promoting Knights with some modeling on the side, he walks up to his modest apartment and reaches for his keys. He stops when he hears a low, ominous chant coming from a suspicious figure in front of his door. A suspicious figure that makes Izumi sigh once he realizes who it was.

“What are you doing here sitting on the ground, chanting something demonic and drawing notes on my door with crayons in the middle of the night? Are you trying to scare the shit out of the neighbors?” Izumi questions, clearly bothered.

Leo stops chanting his demonic ritual and looks up at the sound of the blue-eyed individual. He drops his crayons and wraps Izumi’s leg in a tight hug. “Senaaaa~ you’re finally home! I was waiting for you!” Leo whines. Izumi is about to tell him he should just contact him, but Izumi realizes that Leo is, and most probably will forever be, prone to losing everything, including his phone. Izumi groans while Leo continues to wail, and pulls out his keys to unlock the door. He drags his leg with a crying Leo into his apartment and locks the door.

Leo promptly gets up, kicks out his shoes and immediately heads to the kitchen, as if it was his own home. _‘Well,’_ Izumi thinks, _‘for all the times he comes here it might as well be.’_

Izumi sets down his things on the couch and also heads to the kitchen, where he sees Leo pouring hot water in a mug with a single orange cat on it. Izumi settles for a bottle of water from the fridge and stares at Leo drinking his hot cocoa. “How troublesome... So? What happened this time?”

Leo blinks, and starts to whine again. “Lately Ruka-tan’s been coming home late, doing weird gestures and wearing really edgy clothes, which is absolutely fine because Ruka-tan is adorable no matter what she wears, but, but she came home today and I asked her which Knights song was her favorite because I wanted to perform it in front of her for her upcoming birthday and then she, she saidー”

The former leader of Knights dramatically falls to the floor and Izumi sighs yet again as he sips his water. _‘Huh,’_ Izumi idly thinks, _‘this mineral water tastes good. We should land more jobs for this brand.’_

“ーthat she liked UNDEAD better and went to her room! She always said that Knights is her favorite because _“onii-chan smiles way more in Knights and I love onii-chan’s smiles!”_ but now, now she likes someone else!” Leo sobs. “I was so brokenhearted that I ran all the way to your home!”

Izumi rolls his eyes and continues to drink his mineral water. _‘Of course the problem’s Ruka-chan,’_ Izumi inwardly sighs, _‘How does she deal with her brother everyday?’_

“Don’t you have your own car? Why run instead of drive?”

“But, but I wanted to see you so bad…” Leo sniffles.

The tired silver-haired idol sets his mineral water on the counter, crouches down to his former classmate, and flicks his forehead. The composer shouts an _ouch!_ as he rubs his forehead, and Izumi attempts to console him in his own special way. “Idiot. Ruka-chan isn’t always going to think you’re the best forever, you know. She’ll like whoever she likes, and she’ll like whatever kind of music she likes. Soon, she’s gonna grow up and live out her own life.” He ponders for a minute and adds, “And also, stop doting on her. It’s creepy. No high school girl wants to have her older brother who’s legally an adult continue to call her Ruka-tan like she’s still a baby. It’s embarrassing and disgusting. Stop.”

Leo wails, “But, but I was always her favorite person in the entire world. She, she always loved me more than anyone!” Leo narrows his eyes and shouts, “Curse UNDEAD! Let’s perform a live against them! That way Ruka-tan can see who is truly the best! Hahahahaha!”

Izumi slaps Leo’s head lightly. He says, “Shut up, you’re bothering the neighbors. Besides, we’re not in Yumenosaki anymore, we can’t battle other groups so casually. UNDEAD’s busy too. Be considerate of other people for once.”

Leo whimpers softly, “But, but Ruka-tan...”

Izumi kind of actually feels bad seeing how dejected Leo looks, so he begrudgingly opens his arms a bit. Leo beams, and embraces Izumi tightly. Izumi stumbles onto the tiled floor and the two lie for a while, feeling each other’s warmth. Izumi gently ruffles the sunset-colored mass in front of him and Leo tightens his embrace around Izumi’s waist even more. “Senaaaaa~ I love youuuuu~”

“Mn.”

“I love you so muchhhhh~”

“I know.”

“I love you so, so muchhhhh~”

“I love you more,” Izumi whispers.

\--

_Ring!_

Izumi groans as he opens his eyes, finding himself still on the floor with a gently snoring Leo beside him. He struggles to get up, and swears to himself that he won’t sleep on the floor ever again. He finally finds his phone after rummaging through his couch and accepts the call. “Hello? Ruka-chan?”

“Ah, Izumi-san, good morning. Is onii-chan with you?” Ruka-chan asks.

Izumi glances at the orange-haired composer still curled up and snoring, and says, “Yeah, he’s still sleeping. Do you want me to drive him back home?”

“Ah, no, no, you can let him sleep. When he wakes up, can you please let him know that if I’m the reason why he left last night I’m really sorry, and that I will always love onii-chan? Thank you so much, and sorry to get you caught up in this, Izumi-san...”

“No problem. It’s not your fault at all. Blame your brother, he loves you too much,” Izumi sighs. _‘Why,’_ he wonders, _‘does such a sweet girl have such a troublesome older brother?’_

“But I think onii-chan loves Izumi-san even more!”

Izumi almost drops his phone in embarrassment, because _‘how did she know?!’_ But before he could sputter out some pathetic excuse to save his face he hears a “fufu” and sees the call end. “I take that back,” he mutters, “they’re both troublesome.”

After lying on the floor thinking hard about what to say to the high school freshman the next time they meet, his alarm goes off. Work. Right. Izumi lets out a groan.

He gets up again, and does his daily routine. He makes breakfast for two, and wraps Leo’s with a note on top saying “Breakfast. Ruka-chan called, she says she’s sorry and she’ll always love you. Also, if you’re composing then use the blank sheets. If you get my apartment messy I won’t allow you here ever again!!!” He then sets a bunch of blank sheets on the counter next to Leo’s breakfast, knowing full well that Leo will still get his apartment messy and that he will still allow Leo to come and stay forever and ever.

Izumi gathers his things and puts on his shoes. He opens the door and takes a step and grimaces when he hears a _crunch!_ “Shit,” he scowls as he slowly lifts his foot. He scowls more when he sees vivid, colorful wax stains on the ground. _‘Great’_ , Izumi thinks sarcastically, _‘now I know what to buy for his birthday.’_

He sighs yet again.


End file.
